Awk-11
"I may be Awk-11 while in the field,but you may call me Kirino." "What about a last name?" "Ain't got one." Description Awk-11 is a rather short girl with dark blue eyes and strawberry red hair. She wears a deep red leather trench coat at night,and ripped up black stockings,along with having her hair down,falling across her back instead of her shoulders. She doesn't bother hiding her face,being that most of her victims know her anyway. During the day,Awk goes by Kirino. She thros her hair over her shoulder and wears green contacts. She wears a pastel green dress with a short black coat and knee lenth boots,taking the form of combat boots with green laces. Under her dress,she wears light grey stockings. In both forms of herself,she has a tattoo on her thigh. It's hidden during the day to protect her identity,but at night she prominantly displays it. According to surviving witnesses,and her partener Sven,it's a light blue flower with stars falling off it's petals. Ability Kirino has the ability to stop mitosis,or cause cells to stop dividing. This eventually results in a decayed target without them actually dying for a while. It takes a while for the cells to die on the inside because they're harder to reach than the skin cells,thus resulting in pretty much a zombie. Price Biting her nails. Thus explaining why she's often pictured with her fingers bleeding. She often rips the cuticles while fighting,sometimes to the extent of loosing a fingernail. She hates this,since,in her mind,girls are supposed to have long,pretty nails. Personality During the night,Awk is cold,moderatly insane,and very sadistic. She doesn't bother hiding her work,sometimes leaving blood on her face after,other times wiping it off with a small hankercheif she keeps in her pocket. She never lets anyone escape if she can help it,sometimes sending Sven after it if she's wounded or weak. During the day,Kirino is very shy and quiet,not being similar to Awk in the slightest. People n ever guess she's a contractor. She's very good at hiding her true personality,being smart enough to trick people into doing her dirty work when she can't. Until eleven at night,she hides her identity,acting as a normal girl. Main Goal She is after three people. *Her father *Her father's girlfriend *An unknown contractor helping them Story When Kirino started showing signs of being a contractor,she was seven. She accidentally started killing the animals at a dairy farm across town. She walked past the place every day,and everyday she'd say hi to the man that worked at the farm. Eventually,he stopped replying,attending to the cows more than Kirino. She was jealous of the cows. A few days later,the cows started dying at a rapid pace. Thei bodies decayed before they were even dead. Eventually,this happened to the man as well,leaving a lot of people spectulating a zombie apocalypes gone wrong. Kirino was found laughing one night in her room,her mother asked her what was funny. She replied "The cows are gone!!" Kirino turned on her mother,poisoning her with her abilities and accelerating the process of decay. Her mother died right in front of her. Kirino still laughed. When social services came,she acted like she was upset that her mother was dead,thus starting her acting career. She stayed in an orphanage until she was eighteen,then she started being Awk-11 every night . She met a doll named Ripley and partenered up with her,along with the doll's owner Sven. They now act in a group,with Ripley's medium being a person's eyes,she can't do anything unless she's with Sven or Kirino. Kirino found out why her father left her family -because he had a girlfriend. She was furious,using Ripley to find them and attempt to kill them,only to be stabbed by Sven before she could do anything. She passed out,letting them get away. She woke up a few days later at the apartment she shared with Sven and Ripley,grabbing Sven by his collar. She remarked "Ever do anything like that again,bitch,and you're gonna get it right back at you." Trivia Sven calls Kirino "Kiri-chan" more often than he actually says her real name. Kirino's favorite food is cake,much like Ripley. Kirino's actual star number is unknown,as she refers to herself as the invalid code "Awk-11".